This invention relates to fishing devices of the type that cause a trolled or retrieved bait to move out of a straight line of travel to dive and to simulate the erratic movement of a freely swimming bait.
The invention also relates to devices that cause a trolled bait to dive below the surface of the water to a depth inhabited by fish.
Prior art includes Jay U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,354 which uses a center mounted floppy deflector mounted in front of a trolled bait to cause the bait to take a random course through the water on trolling of the lure. Garvie U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,805 uses two center mounted floppy deflectors mounted in front of the trolled bait for the same purpose. Other deflector devices are shown in Aiken U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,495,832, Svalgaard 1,601,267 and Yarvice 1,934,158.
Planing devices that cause a trolled lure to dive below the surface of the water are shown in Collins U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,787 and Monchil 3,902,267.
Other devices such as spinners exist which are mounted other than at the center of the disc and combine a shiny surface to catch the attention of fish together with the ability to cause a trolled lure to move erratically through the water.